


Double Agent

by twopinkcarnations



Series: Relinquish [5]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Fade to Black, Gentleness, Light Petting, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Convincing Jason to ally with him was easy. The idiot probably didn't even know what he was agreeing to.





	Double Agent

Michael makes a noise of frustration. He paces his office for a moment in an attempt to calm down. He runs his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath. Yelling at the idiot would get him nowhere. The other three humans had their tolerable moments, but Jason really took the forking cake.

Michael stops pacing and leans on his desk in front of Jason.

“Jason,” Michael sighs.

“Yeah?”

The man looks up at him with the same dopey grin that he always has, and Michael resists the urge to slap it off of him.

“Jason, you want to me to help you, don’t you?”

“Definitely.”

Michael nods.

“Good. That’s good, Jason. And you want to help me, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

Jason’s face scrunches as he thinks about it. Jason remembers Chidi telling him not to be with Michael alone, even if they were part of the same crew now. Maybe Michael was going to do something that wasn’t cool.

“But,” he continues. “Maybe Tahani or Eleanor should be here…”

“Jason, Jason, you don’t need anyone else here!” Michael waves his hands before they come to rest on his shoulders. He grips them between his hands a little too tightly to be considered a friendly squeeze. Jason winces, and Michael lightens up, smiling brightly and invitingly. “You’re smart enough to make a decision on your own, aren’t you?”

“Well…”

“Of course you are!” Michael interjects. “You’re smart and handsome and—”

“Dope?” Jason asks.

“Jason, now I mean this honestly. You are the dopiest person I’ve ever spoken to.”

Jason cracks a smile. He jumps up from his chair and embraces Michael.

“Awww, thanks, homie! I think you’re pretty dopey too!”

“Sure, sure,” Michael agrees.

He gently pats Jason’s back and brushes his palm against the back of Jason’s head. Jason shivers.

“Whoa, you gave me goosebumps.”

“Did I?” Michael feigns surprise. “I can, uh, try it again, if you—”

“Yes!”

Jason leans back into Michael’s arms like a cat begging for attention. Michael wraps an arm around Jason’s shoulders. He rubs Jason’s right shoulder with his right hand, leaving his left hand free to card through Jason’s soft black hair. Jason quivers again.

“You like that?”

Jason nods his head against Michael’s chest and murmurs agreement.

“Tahani never wants to cuddle.”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

Michael rolls his eyes, but he lets Jason stay there in his arms. Anything to get him to make an alliance with his against the other humans. Jason may be an idiot, but he could still be a useful mole, even if he didn’t know he was a double agent.

His right hand slips down a little further, until he’s brushing the other man’s waist. His thumb runs over his hipbone under his jeans. Jason exhales against his neck. Michael sees his in.

“We’re a team, aren’t we, Jason?”

“Yeah.”

“And teammates would do anything for each other, wouldn’t they?”

“Of course, man.”

His hand slips down a little further, and the hand is still running through his hair. Jason doesn’t stop him. 

“Will you help me with something right now?” 

Michael asks it right in Jason’s ear, and it doesn’t take an omnipotent being’s boundless powers to know that the man in his arms was completely aroused.

“S-sure,” he stutters. “Anything.”

Michael takes his hands off him.

“Wait, noooooo. It was just getting good. Can we do that again?”

“You wanna continue this somewhere else? Your place maybe?”

Jason nods many times in rapid succession. With a snap of his fingers, they find themselves in Jason’s bedroom. Jason was already in the process of stripping off his clothes. Did the man really have no sense of self-preservation? Was he really completely willing to make himself vulnerable in the worst way to an all-powerful demon?

“If this is the afterlife, do you still need to use lube?”

Michael smirks. He had the human in the palms of his hands now.


End file.
